


Rope Bunny

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, BDSM, Biting, Blow Job, Bondage, Cane, F/M, Hickies, Kissing, Licking, Love Bites, Marking, Paddle, Shibari, Teasing, adrienette - Freeform, basic bdsm, jute rope, no kwamis, rigger - Freeform, rope, rope bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Adrien can't seem to sit still and Marinette teaches him how.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 80





	Rope Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> **Honestly, I just needed to get this out of my system. XD So, here it is. I usually go more for a Dom!Adrien, but I felt like writing this instead.**

Marinette stared at Adrien as he laid back on the bed with one knee drawn up. She worried her bottom lip as he slowly raised one side of the hem on his black deep V-neck tee up his stomach. The muscular lines across his hips and torso stood out and her sapphire eyes got lost in their toned waves. She stared at him as he slowly lifted his shirt more and more with a smirk on his face. Everything in her mind and body wanted to reach out and touch him. Every fiber of her soul wanted to see more. To touch and feel her way all over his body, but she knew better. Knew better than to let him win.

Marinette climbed onto the bed and grabbed his knee, shoving it flat against the bed. She touched his chest and pushed him back against the bed. “Such a tease…” She tsked him as she straddled his hips and ran her fingertips down his arms. 

She grabbed his hands and shoved them above his head, pinning them against the white pillow as she slowly licked up the side of his neck. She felt him swallow hard and his rough breathing invaded her ears as she pressed kisses along his pulse point. “Have you been a good boy, hmm?” 

“Yes, M’Lady.” Adrien swallowed hard again as she lightly trailed the tip of her index finger down his throat. 

“Are you sure about that? I think someone needs to know who he belongs to.” She nipped his pulse point with her teeth before she placed chase kisses along his skin. 

Adrien parted his lips and struggled beneath her as she parted her lips to suck on his sensitive skin. He hissed and softly moaned as she sucked, licked, and bit his neck. His hips raised up to meet hers and she slowly rolled her hips to tease him.

“I’m sorry.” Adrien barely got the words out as she sucked and nibbled a line down his throat until she reached his chest. 

She slowly tugged the neckline of his shirt down so that she could continue to make gorgeous red marks along his collar bone. Her voice was smooth and seductive as her warm breath feathered along his skin. Her lips barely grazing his heated skin. “I don’t want to hear an apology… I want you to show me you’re sorry.” 

Adrien groaned and tried to escape her grasp but she only slammed his hands down to reinstate that she was the one in control. “Be a good boy for me. You already gained one punishment. Want another?” 

He really did want another. It was too tempting to not want another punishment. His adrenaline spiked knowing that there was more to come. He wanted it. Needed it. He pulled free from her grasp and grabbed her hips, pulling her down against him. She grabbed his hands off of her hips and pinned them back down to the bed. 

“If you can’t control yourself… then it looks like I need to show you how.” Marinette bit her bottom lip and got up off of his lap. “On your hands and knees.” 

Adrien didn’t move and she shook her head before she grabbed his hip and rolled him onto his stomach. She walked away and came back with a pink leather paddle. She lightly smacked along the lower cheeks of his ass. “Come on.” She coaxed him and he flinched and got onto his knees. “Drop those designer jeans for me, pretty kitty.” 

Adrien hesitated again and she pressed her lips into a thin line and smacked his ass a little harder. Just enough to make him do what she had asked of him. He sat back on his heels and undid his jeans, pushing them down his thighs. 

“Those pretty boxers too.” Marinette grabbed the back of the waistband and let it snap against his skin, causing him to flinch and softly groan. 

He hooked his fingers into the waistband and pulled them down for her. 

“Good boy. Now. On your hands and knees for me again. I’m going to teach you how to not touch.” Marinette twirled around the paddle as Adrien got onto his hands and knees and waited for her.

Adrien spread his hands out to make them equally spaced with his shoulders and did the same with his knees. Marinette got up and grabbed a couple bundles of jute rope. She spun the rope and lightly smacked it against his ass. He moaned as he dipped his head down and waited for her. She began to tie intricate knots around each of his thighs; before, she began to attach them to his wrists with another series of knots. Adrien moaned and tried to pull his hands away so that he could lay down more on his chest and stomach, but he couldn’t. 

Marinette picked up the paddle again and kneeled on the bed. “Are you going to lie to me again?” 

“No, M’ Lady.” Adrien swallowed hard as he gripped the grey comforter. 

“Are you sure? I don’t seem to believe you.” Marinette smirked and he took a moment to open his mouth. Enough time for Marinette to gently smack him along the curves of his muscular ass. “Gotta answer faster than that, Kitty.” 

“No! I mean- Ye-ssss…” Adrien’s voice became clipped in a hissing moan as she smacked his ass a little harder, sending vibrations between his legs. “Oh shit.” 

“I’m sorry. What was that?” Marinette was thoroughly enjoying this.

“I meant y- AH!” Adrien moaned as she patted him on the ass a little harder. She was slowly working him up to being able to use her cane on him. 

“You were saying?” Marinette smiled as she ran her soft hand along his reddening skin, causing him to moan softly. 

“I mean-” Adrien was interrupted again with a few short consecutive smacks, gearing him up for a harder one. 

“Just say yes or no, Minou.” Marinette watched his reaction. How his knuckles were turning white and his cock was flexing as it grew harder. 

Adrien couldn’t stop moaning as she continued to gently smack his ass with the paddle, working him up. His adrenaline scaled up with each smack like he was on a roller coaster ride and was about to drop. “Ye-!” His words ended short in a loud moan as she smacked harder than before.

“Faster.” Marinette bit her bottom lip as she ran her hand along his blushing skin. He softly moaned as she soothed the ache for a moment. 

“Yes!” Adrien shouted thinking that she was going to smack him, but she didn’t. “I thought you- AH!” Adrien cried out as she smacked his ass hard again with the paddle. 

“I like to keep it surprising.” She untied his wrists and thighs. “On your back for me.” 

Adrien didn’t listen and she pushed him over onto his back. He smirked up at her and she got between his legs. She ran the paddle up along the underside of his swollen cock and lightly pressed the head against his stomach. She lightly smacked it with the smooth surface of her paddle. He hissed and bit his bottom lip as he moaned. She ran the paddle back down and grabbed his pants to pull them down his legs more. He helped her free him of his boxers and pants, kicking them off the bed. 

Marinette crawled back up his body and grabbed his hips, shoving them down against the bed. She wrapped her lips around his hip bone and nibbled on it. He cried out in a moan as she sucked on his hip until a crimson mark was left behind. She sat back and ran the paddled between his thighs, lightly smacking his balls with it. He panted and watched her as she teased him, running the paddle back up the length of him. She trailed kisses up his stomach and to his chest. She grabbed his chin and ran her thumb along his bottom lip to signal for him to open his mouth. 

She placed the handle of the paddle between his teeth. “Keep that there no matter what.” 

Adrien panted as he peered down to watch her lift the hem of his shirt, pushing it up and over his mouth. It got caught around his arms and eyes and she left it there. He knew better than to speak. His chest rose and fell in big breaths as he fell deeper and deeper into subspace. 

Marinette grabbed the jute rope and took one of his wrists. “Since someone can’t be a good boy and not touch his lady…” She wrapped it around his wrist, making sure to leave a gap just wide enough to fit two fingers beneath. Marinette suddenly pulled the knot tight, causing him to gasp from the sudden jerk and crisp sound of the rope. She threw the end onto the floor and got down on her knees to throw it under the bed frame. 

Her fingertips ran down his right arm, around his right peaked nipple, down his abs, around his navel, along his right hip bone, down his muscular thigh, over his knee, and down his gorgeous calf. She made her way around their bed and ran her fingers up his other leg, along his side, and up his arm. She got on the floor and collected the end of the rope from beneath their bed. 

He panted as she stood up and trailed the rope along his sensitive wrist. She ran the rope down his arm, around his left nipple, and down his abs. She teased the rope around his navel and down the short patch of blond hair that trailed down to where his cock throbbed for her. 

“Do you want me?” Marinette whispered as she teased the rope along his cock. She trailed it lightly along the underside and along the line on the tip that led to the slit in the top. She ran the rope back down. “Are you going to answer me?” 

“Yesh…” Adrien bit the words out past the paddle. 

“Good boy.” Marinette smacked his balls with the rope, lightly, before she grazed the jute back up to his wrist. 

She wrapped the rope around his wrist and suddenly pulled tight. She checked to make sure he was pinned to the bed, yet was comfortable. “Is that okay?” 

Adrien nodded and she smacked his balls lightly with her hand. “Yesh.” He groaned the word past the paddle. 

“Good Kitty.” Marinette grabbed the other bundle of jute and untangled it. Adrien heard the sound of the rope hitting the floor and he groaned at the thought. “Raise your hips.” 

Adrien planted his feet and raised his hips so that she could pull the rope beneath the small of his back. “Relax.” Marinette touched his hip and he settled back onto the rope. She began to tie it in intricate knots, gathering his thighs up against his body. His cock twitched as she spread his thighs and knotted them in place. His breathing came out in pants as he felt vulnerable and exposed. Marinette trailed kisses down the underside of his thighs, sucking and nibbling on his sensitive skin. He hissed and softly moaned as she left love bites behind. 

Marinette touched his knees, pushing on them gently as she slowly licked along his balls. He moaned as she gathered one into her mouth, sucking on it. Adrien pulled at the wrist restraints and Marinette softly giggled as he moaned. She let him go with a loud pop and kissed over to his other one, bringing that one into her mouth. 

He moaned and rocked his hips up. Marinette licked up his cock and pinned him harder to the bed. “Still can’t sit still for me?” 

Adrien groaned as she pulled away from him. She grabbed another bundle of jute rope and connected each end to the sides of the jute that went around his hips. The rope was again ran beneath the bed to hold him in place. Marinette grabbed a cane from the wall and came back to him. 

“Have you learned control yet?” Marinette slid the cane along her palm. “Or should I teach you more about self control?” 

Adrien whimpered as she slowly slid her cane along the curves of his ass. He swung his feet down to try and cover his ass from her and she smacked the bottom of his feet with the cane. “Feet up for me.” 

Adrien raised his feet and she gently tapped his ass with the cane, working him up again. 

“Do you want me to mark you more?” Marinette warmly smiled as she watched him nod. “How badly do you want me to?” 

“So badly.” Adrien swallowed hard as he bit the words past the paddle. 

Marinette caused his mind to go wild and his adrenaline to rush as he tried to gauge when she would strike hard. He waited and waited. A whimper escaped his lips as he grew impatient. 

Marinette stopped patting him and he whined louder. “Someone is impatient.” 

“I’m sorry.” Adrien swallowed hard and she shook her head. 

“Don’t say it. Show me.” Marinette reminded him and began to slowly work him up again. 

Adrien laid perfectly still for her and spread his knees more to give her full submission. She smacked his ass hard and he cried out in ecstasy. “More, please.” 

“You want more?” Marinette smacked him again and he cried out again and moaned at the ache of the welts. 

“Thank you.” Adrien swallowed hard and pulled at the rope around his wrists. 

Marinette pushed his thighs against his hips and licked his balls and cock again. He gasped and moaned as she wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock. She ran a hand down along his ass and massaged the red welts that had formed. He flung his head back more and arched his back as she worked him with her hands and mouth. Her tongue ran around the tip before she took him to the back of her mouth again. He groaned and she felt his cock throb in her mouth as it became as solid as it could get. He panted and moaned loudly as she continued to run her soft thumbs along his marks. It felt amazing and he felt his balls clench up and pressure begin to build. 

“I’m gonna- ah- Mari- ah- I- Ca-” Adrien panted and bit down hard on the paddle as he lost control of his hips and thrusted against the binds while he released into her mouth. He panted and moaned loudly as he came hard. 

Marinette swallowed each bitter stream as he moaned and came down from his high. She slowly kissed her way up his body, removing the paddle and stealing a kiss from his swollen lips. She pulled his shirt up his arms further and he blinked until his vision focused. 

“Hi.” Adrien warmly smiled up at her. 

“Hi.” Marinette giggled before she began to untie his wrists. “Want free?” 

“Yes, Please.” Adrien let her untie him and undo all of the knots.

She grabbed a container of salve from the nightstand and went to work massaging some into his wrists after she kissed each one, making sure to love each one. Adrien sighed as he watched her gently set his hands down at his sides. She began to slowly kiss down his body and gently lick along his soft cock, causing him to gasp and raise his hips. She pressed kisses along the red lines from the rope before she messaged the salve into them. He moaned as she gently touched his hip to signal for him to roll over. 

He folded his arms beneath his head and got comfortable as she trailed her fingers along the lines on his ass. “I’m sorry baby.” 

“Don’t. I like when you mark me.” Adrien peered over his shoulder at her with a warm smile. “Makes me know that you’re mine.” 

Marinette giggled as she kissed each mark before she sat back and rubbed salve into each reddened raised line. Some had broken open and she tended to those to make sure they were clean. She closed the container and stared at him. “Let’s get you in the bath so your ass doesn’t hurt tomorrow.” 

Adrien chuckled as he got up with a groan. “Yes, M’lady.” 

Marinette shook her head. “C’mon catsanova.” 

He followed her to the bathroom to relax in the warm water with her and enjoy the snow that was falling outside their bathroom window that overlooked the city. 

**Written to:**

**[Lithium by Evanescence](https://youtu.be/PJGpsL_XYQI) **


End file.
